robotchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcription:Dora the Disaster
(Dora and Boots are climbing up a Mount Everest-like mountain in a strong blizzard.) Dora: My name is Dora the Explorer, and I fear this mountain will be my grave. (Dora and Boots come across a snowman in their path.) Boots: A snowman? I love snowmen! Dora: Is there anything you don’t love, Boots? Boots: thinking Tell her, man. Tell her her hair looks like Javier Bardem in "No Country for Old Men." This is your chance, Boots. Don’t puss out. Dora Nope! thinking You pussy. (Dora and Boots walk on, passing the snowman. His black eyes suddenly pop off, and he collapses, and is in fact Swiper the Fox. Swiper proceeds to swipe something from Boots, but Dora quickly sees him.) Dora: Swiper, no swiping! Swiper, no swiping! Swiper, no swiping! Swiper: B-but Dora, I’m dying! I have severe altitude sickness! Dora: down her scarf to reveal her face a toothy grin and points to it See this face? Swiper: Y-Yes? Dora: This is my “not giving a bleep face! (Dora pulls up her scarf and the two continue on, leaving Swiper behind. A few seconds later, Dora comes upon two different paths with a sign with two arrows. One arrow says: “Easy” and the other: “Hard”. The “Easy” arrow points to a wide path around a large drop. The “Hard” one points to a very narrow bridge made of ice going right over the drop.) Dora: to us Which way should I go? (The computer mouse arrow appears and clicks on the “Hard” arrow, and the bridge path and the sign light up in green.) Dora: Right! Good choice! (She proceeds to go towards the “Easy” way, but the same arrow prevents her from going, demanding her to go down the “Hard” way with a buzz.) Dora: Huh? No, I’m pretty sure you said this way.'' to the “Easy” path ''(The arrow clicks on her from behind, pushing her towards the bridge.) Dora: Oh, you didn’t? (The arrow clicks on her again, pushing her closer to the bridge.) Dora: Well, maybe in just this one instance, I could ignore your advice? pushed closer to the bridge, making her irritated Fine! (Dora carefully takes one step onto the icy bridge, but it collapses and she falls down with it, but then climbs back up.) Dora: Here’s another choice for you: guess which finger? up her gloved hand I hope you guessed the one that means bleep you!" (Dora and Boots make it across the drop via a zip line. Boots climbs onto the other side when Diego appears on the opposite one.) Diego: Dora! Boots! Dora: Diego! Diego: I’m coming, too! (Diego jumps and clings onto the rope halfway between the two sides, but due to his weight, the pole that holds one side of the rope begins to break off.) Diego: frightened Wh- what was that? (The pole starts to break off a bit more.) Diego: Dora! Dora: Where is your safety harness? (Swiper appears on the other side of the drop, apparently having stolen Diego’s harness.) Swiper: Payback’s a (bleep)! Diego: Help! Dora: I’m coming, Diego! (A condor lands onto the rope right near him.) Diego: I rescued some condors once! Are you here to return the favor? (The condor pecks several times onto his right hand, causing him to lose his grip in pain.) Diego: Why didn’t we learn from the Crocodile Hunter? Dora! (Diego’s left hand finally loses grip and lets go of the rope, but Dora manages to quickly grab him just in time.) Dora: struggling I can’t…hang…on! Diego: It’s okay, Dora. It’s time for me to “Go, Diego, Go”… to Heaven! (Diego let goes of Dora’s hand, falling to his death in the pit.) Dora: which echoes DIEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (In the next shot, Dora and Boots have finally reached the top of the mountain.) '' '''Dora': We did it! (The Fiesta Trio jump up from nowhere and celebrate with them, but suddenly get totally frozen! Dora grabs one of the members and eats him, gushing green blood out and making Boots gasp.) Dora: I’m an explorer. Food is food. (She grabs another one and eats him as Boots watches in shock. We then cut to the duo walking back down the mountain to see Swiper right where they left him. Swiper is now shivering and frostbitten all over.) Swiper: shivering H-H-Help…m-m-me… Dora: whispers Got you something. (Dora puts a gun in Swiper’s hand with it pointing to his head. He pulls the trigger twice, but the gun just clicks.) Swiper:'' back You (bleep)! ''(Dora pulls her scarf down and smirks at him. She and Boots walk on, again leaving Swiper all alone. He looks off into the distance and sees the Grim Reaper coming towards him through the blizzard.) Swiper: R-R-Reaper, no r-r-reaping… R-R-Reaper, no reaping… Reaper- (The Grim Reaper walks closer to him.) Grim Reaper: Doink! Ha, ha! (He hits him on the head, and Swiper immediately dies as the Grim Reaper chuckles in happiness to end the sketch.) Category:Transcriptions